Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part two, Chapter seventeen
Chapter seventeen of Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part two. Story In the Glorious Overlord, Ramón and Nestor were confined in a cabin (albeit without Kit, much to Nestor's dismay), but Ramon was rummaging around for somewhere to escape or maybe something to use as a tool for it. He comes across an old pocket-watch, and upon hearing the door opening and a wrasse-man walk in with food, he gets an idea. "Feeding time" the fish orders and lays the food on a table when Ramon waves the watch in front of him, "what are doing?" the fish asks, "you will leave this room with the door open" Ramon says hypnotically, "huh?" the fish murmurs confused, "Ramon? what are you doing?" Nestor asks, "I saw this in a movie once" Ramon whispers to Nestor before facing the fish-soldier, "you will leave this room with the door open" he repeats, but the fish wasn't buying it, "that old trick isn't gonna work on me brat" he retorts, but Ramon wasn't giving up, "you will leave this room with the door open" he repeats more firmly and gets closer, the fish watches in slight amusement until he suddenly felt drowsy and said "I will leave this room with the door open" in a trance state and actually obeys, much to Nestor and Ramon's amazement, "and you'll drop your weapon" Ramon orders quickly, "and I'll drop my weapon" the fish mimics and drops his gun to the floor, then was gone, "I can't believe that worked" Ramon murmurs to himself before rushing to the gun and claims it, Nestor quickly fallowing, "um are you sure this is a good idea?" Nestor asks warily, "your cousin taught me how to act independent if I had to, and to never give up, that's what I intend to do, now come on" Ramon responds and cautiously walks out, seeing no one else in the hall he and Nestor close the door to avoid suspicion and leave. From some Allied aircraft-carriers dozens of Curtiss XP-71s and Beechcraft XA-38 Grizzlies launch into the air while the McDonnell XF-85 Goblins keep a defending group of Junkers EF 128s busy. The base unleashed some Type 93 Armoured Cars to repel the incoming planes, but there was just too many and in seconds the defenders were cleared. "We should get outa here" Trader Moe suggests to the other villains, "yeah get outa here" the rhino-goon adds, "uh huh" the gorilla-goons finishes, "agreed" Douglas relents and they all board Moe's plane and hightail it outa here. At the same time one pilot notifies the plane-fleet, "landing's clear, you may begin" it replies to Wojtek, "launch the glider" Wojtek orders and a Waco CG-3-military-glider is lowered from a Northrop YB-35: the glider was built as a troop-transport, but could only carry up to seven soldiers (which combined with two pilots equals a total of nine onboard), but this one was merely carrying Oscar and Dunder. Once released from the clamp it sails off toward the base. At the same time the Iron Vulture had launched one of their transport-planes that had Don Karnage, Mad Dog, Dumptruck, Hal and Ratchet (who was brought along as Karnage believed his mechanical-talents would be needed to break the good guys free). Unfortunately Axis reinforcements arrive in the form of a squadron of Kyūshū J7W1 Shinden-interceptor-planes (which resembled the XP-55 Ascender in that these too have foreplanes and rear-mounted airscrews). "Enemy reinforcements coming in" one springtail-man in a XP-71 notes and they move in to intercept the interceptors while the cg glider weaves through to the landing strip and barely makes it, the pirate-plane fallows along with them, but some more armored cars were arriving to stop them. "Everybody move" Karnage orders his pirates and they disembark. Elsewhere Larry was marching over to Ramon and Nestor's quarters. He suggested to the High-Marshal that they use the scamps to force Kit into joining the Axis (the idea to force the hero to surrender to spare another life almost always works) and the Marshal agreed. Now Larry walks to the door and opens it, but finds it was empty, much to his shock. "no...no...NO!" he curses and trashes the room. From outside two Thembrians marching by come across the scene and were unnerved by it, so they backtrack. With Kit, he was also in a cabin (and guarded) while looking out the window to the battle. He caught sight of the cg-glider and pirate-plane heading to the base, but doesn't yet know that his two families and friends were there. "What is Karnage doing?" he mutters to himself. In the cells, the other good-guys see the action unfold. "Looks like Oscar's escape plan worked" Riven comments, "yeah" Ernie adds, he and his partners had to admit, this was probably the best thing Oscar has ever done, "think they'll be able to come for us?" Rebecca wonders, "and Kit?" Molly adds, "not to mention Ramon and Nestor" Rey reminds, "I'm sure Kit has a plan to get himself and the tykes out, he's done it before for the rest of us" Baloo says confidently, "exactly how many times has he saved you?" Clara asks, "well there was that time where he saved Molly from a giant squid that broke into my house, crazy ain't it?" Rebecca recalls but The Cloudkicker Family just look at her as if she is crazy, "you don't believe me do you?" Rebecca wonders, "well he also saved me a few times, like on our first encounter with El Gato, I ended up falling out of my plane, but he took the controls and swooped in to catch me, all while twelve-years-old" Baloo recalls, "wow" Gregory notes. Back on the Glorious Overlord, a search has begun for Ramon and Nestor after Larry spread the word. The two tykes were hiding in a compartment where a squad of Swatzis miss them, and once they passed the two move out. In another area, a Thembrian-soldier comes to Larry. "Sir, they were lasted spotted in the hangar-bay" the Thembrian relays, "put every hangar on lockdown, they're gonna try to steal a craft to escape" Larry orders and continues to search himself, Kit has also heard the news and was quite impressed, "way to go Ramon" he praised, but he wasn't sure how long it'll last. Stay tuned for Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part two, Chapter eighteen Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction